Don't mess with me Alfred!
by CosplayIfYouCan
Summary: You and Alfred have been married a year and things have started to go downhill when he admits he's cheated how do you respond? USXREADER ANGST CHEATING SWEARING READERXRUSSIA READERXUK USXREADER DIVORCE.


You sat on your couch in a schoolgirl outfit and watched TV, You gazed down at your outfit, You loved this outfit it was by far your favourite!

Then you heard the door open and close, You smirked playfully knowing he was home,

''Damn! It's boiling in this shirt and tie!''

''Can I help?''

Alfred turned to see you looking sexy in your schoolgirl outfit, His face turned in a sexy smirk,

''Well, Well, Well…''

You giggled, You loved it when he acted like this!

You got closer and started to undo his tie,

''Baby wait..''

You look up in shock,

''What's wrong?''

Alfred started to sweat,

''Sit down baby…''

You started to get scared, What's wrong? You sat down and watched as he started to sweat and shake, You pushed your (H/C) hair out of your (E/C) eyes and gave him a glare you had never given him before,

''Alfred…''

He put his hands to his face, Before starting to speak,

''You know I love you right?''

You chose to not answer but keep glaring, He opened his fingers so he could see your face and you could see the fear in his eyes, He grew anxious knowing you hadn't answered him,

''(Name)… Please answer me…''

You still refused, You wanted him to squirm because you knew whatever he wanted to say was bad, very bad…

He gulped before trying to take your hand, You pulled your hand away, He began to cry,

''(Name)…I slept with Katusha…''

You froze, You just didn't know what to say, Secretly you knew how to punish him and you were going to,

''That's fine!'

You said with confidence and a smile that he couldn't decipher easily, He looked at you with curiosity,

''What do you mean it's fine?''

You got up and smiled down at him,

''I knew you and her were getting closer so I paid you back before you gave me something to pay you back for…''

Alfred's eyes widened,

''W-W-What do you mean?''

You walked out the room and went to your bedroom and he followed you, Alfred started to get angry,

''What the fuck do you mean?!''

You laughed,

''Why do you care?! You just go back to that double D blonde bimbo!''

He practically growled at you, You packed some bags and stormed out the room, Alfred slammed you against the wall next to the front door,

''YOU ARE NOT LEAVING ME!''

You spat in his face and he flinched back and fell to the floor, There was deadly silence as his face gazed at the floor, You laughed,

''You bastard… If you want to know what I did I'll tell you!''

He gazed up at you with an extremely angry face,

''Tell me…''

You bent over to his level so your eyes met at the same level, You gazed right into his eyes with a glare,

''I slept with Arthur AND Ivan…''

He lowered his head to the floor in silence, And you got back up and looked down at him,

''Seriously? How could you do this to me (name)?''

You laughed, He flinched but remained where he was

''Ha! After you slept with Katusha? How does it feel?!''

He started to cry again,

''But my big brother and the guy who made my life a living hell?!''

You nodded, You got down to his level again,

''Do you know what? I don't even regret it… I don't love you anymore Alfred! I want a divorce… I want to forget you…I want you to leave me alone…And do you want to know a secret?''

You carefully took the ring of your finger as you looked into his tear filled eyes,

''Me and Arthur have been going behind your back for months now!''

He broke down into tears and you were suddenly half and half with yourself one half was laughing and screaming serves you right! And the other was wanting to hug him and say sorry…

In the end you opened the front door and looked back at him, He looked up at you in anger,

''So what? I guess you're going to tell me they were better than me too''

You laughed again,

''You guessed it…''

You walked out an took out your phone Alfred looked at you while you walked away,

''Where are you going?''

You smiled,

''Arthur's house he said come back any time…''


End file.
